Seeing the Forest for the Trees!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Seeing the Forest for the Trees in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: With his eight Gym Badge on the line. Ash challenged the Snowbelle Gym. However, Gym Leader Wulfric dealt him a crushing defeat. Counting his previous battle with Sawyer, it was Ash's second lost in a roll, and afterward Ash disappeared into the forest alone. (Now we see two Fletchling singing as we see Ash sitting all alone in the log, while Simba is watching him) Pikachu: Pika! G-Merl: What?! Vulk: What?! Joe Kido: What did you say?! Clemont: Greninja's gone too?! Tai Kamiya: Is this some kind of joke?! Nurse Joy: It's strength is back so there's really nothing to worry about. Any idea where it went? Rigby: We don't know? Mordecai: Skips, do you know where Greninja went? Skips: Sorry, I didn't know where it disappeared too? Pops: I can't believe this. First, Ash disappeared, and now Greninja. Very bad show. Mikey Kudo: Well, Why don't we find Ash, Then learn Greninja how to become Ash-Greninja. Bonnie: I wanna know where too. Serena: Maybe Greninja went after Ash. (Outside of the forest we see Greninja, who have already been fully recovered, sitting on top of a tall tree. Cut back to Serena and the others sitting) Camillot: Seriously, We have find Ash and Greninja! Jeri Katou: But, it's way too far to find. We'll never gonna find them, and the snowstorm will begin very soon. - - (Now we cut back to the Pokemon Center) Henry Wong: (Yawning) What's up? Takato Matsuki: I couldn't get any sleep last night. And it's not cause Guilmon snores like a dump truck. Henry Wong: Something bugging you? Takato Matsuki: I had a nightmare yesterday. Henry Wong: What? I did had a nightmare last night too. - - - Rika Nonaka: You sure your not seeing things? Who knows maybe your goggles are on too tight. - - - - (Greninja) - - - (Now we go to the cave) Gabumon: He's frozen! I've got to warm him up, or else... or else, he will never make it! But how? All I have is my fur and... (thinks of the idea) Hey, that's it! (Takes off his fur) Why not, naked Digimon. Here you go, my friend. (He place his fur on Matt to keep him warm) (Then Zoe Orimoto and Skips came and he sees Gabumon naked) Zoe Orimoto: (Screams) Get out! Get out! You're naked! Skips: Put your fur back on! - - Familiar Voice: '''Your bonds will never break, cause we will never give up! '''Tai Kamiya: '''I know that voice! (2 Silhouettes figures appears and jumps out reveal to be Tagiru and Gumdramon) - (Greninja transform into the incomplete form of Ash-Greninja) '''Ash Ketchum: But the two of us, can fix this together! (The watery veil begins to transform into a giant water shuriken on Greninja's back thus finally mastering up the form) Simba: '''You did it Ash! - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry I made you worried, buddy. '''Emerl: Oh, Ash, it's OK. We humbly accept your apology. But the important thing is that you and Greninja learned a very valuable lesson. With great power comes great responsibility. Tai Kamiya: Oh, and this is our new leader and his Digimon. Takato Matsuki: His name is Tagiru and this is Gumdramon. Tagiru Akashi: Hi, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It's nice to meet you, Tagiru and Gumdramon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts